It is known that spirally wound electrical conductors may exhibit certain electromagnetic properties and/or electromagnetic effects. For example, it is known that an electromagnetic coil may act as an inductor and/or part of a transformer, and has many established useful applications in electrical circuits. One or more electromagnetic coils may be used to exploit an electromagnetic field and/or other electromagnetic effect that is created when, e.g., one or more active current sources are operatively coupled to the one or more coils.